Zodiac Wrist
by YearOfTheCat2012
Summary: My first fanfic! Oooh. This is about different things as the show ends, there is still more! Such as Yuki trying out Kyo's bracelet, Yuki and Kyo fighing over Tohru, and many more memories! Rated T because it is.


**Ok, so sorry, my first fanfiction. It was at a faster pace but it was too fast so i added more detail, I wrote this whenever I could. (at friend's houses, at school, home, ect.) This does have spoilers, and is based off the show. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SHOW D:**

****Chapter 1 of Zodiac Wrist

TOHRU'S POV

"Hmm? What's that?"

I nodded my head, gesturing to Kyo, Yuki and I were watching him through the window. He slammed the door on the mailman's new car. He was holding an unfamiliar box. The warm breeze flowed through his locks, the bright sun tinting his hair to a lighter tone. He gritted his sharp teeth, carrying the box through the door.

"Kyo has to get a new bracelet every 2 years, he's afraid that the energy from his bracelet will run out. He does it to be safe. He much rather turn into a cat than a-"

He was interrupted by the delicate door slamming shut. Kyo grunted as he came into the room.

"Too heavy for you?" Yuki teased, offering open arms.

"Shut up," Kyo snapped back, pushing Yuki's hands away as he set the small box on the table. I passed a knife to Kyo, knowing he would most likely need it.

"Thanks," He mumbled, cutting through the package aggressively. He pulled the bracelet out of the box, replacing the old one with the new one. He was about to throw out the box when Yuki grabbed at his wrist.

"What?" Kyo pushed Yuki away.

"I have to ask... what would happen if someone from another zodiac, someone like _me _tried it on" Yuki kept his grip tight on Kyo's wrist.

Kyo looked curious for a minute, then he dropped the bracelet on the floor.

"Knock yourself out..." He muttered, jumping off the porch, running into the bushes.

Yuki kneeled down, picking up the bracelet. He slid the old bracelet up his arm, standing up.

", you wouldn't mind hugging me, would you?" He walked up to me as he said this, smiling.

I nodded, smiling back. I fell into his arms, then feeling the solid beneath me disappear into air air. I caught myself before falling to the hard wood flooring. He scurried out in front of me. He looked disappointed, yet unimpressed.

"I guess that's it," He mumbled, hanging his head down low.

"Well maybe you need to keep it on longer, you know, for it to take effect" I suggested, trying to give him hope.

"hmm... maybe"

I piled his clothes together, setting the bracelet on top.

Kyo stomped onto the porch.

"And how did that work out for you?" Kyo grinned, leaning onto the door

A puff of purple smoke appeared as Yuki transformed into his real form

"Dude!" I heard Kyo yell, us both turning around.

****The leaks were all chopped up. Even though Kyo and I weren't found of them, I would make something else for us.

"Leaks?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, I didn't even here him come in.

"Kyo!" I dropped the knife in the sink.

"So, you like leaks now?" His voice, irritated.

"Oh, Um, well, no. I was actually planning on making us something different. Any suggestion?" I enquired him, his opinion was important to me.

"No, not this time. I rather hear what you want. You can choose whatever you want you know, think about you before others sometimes, especially when you let people stomp on your opinion."

"Well, actually, it's not that, I just don't have any idea what I want," I thought of the first thing that popped into my head "Chicken curry and rice?"

"Sounds good. Any help needed?" He looked at me with kind eyes, and a much kinder tone than his last. He has been a lot nicer to me since he revealed his true transformation.

"Uh, well,n-"

"Kyo, can you come here?" Shigure called from the dining room.

"Damn." And he was gone.

Although, right beside me, Yuki had replaced Kyo's position.

"Hello, ."

"Oh, hi Yuki."

He saw me slicing the leaks when he stopped my hand.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up at him.

"No, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow." His violet eyes sparked, gazing into mine.

"Sure!" I smiled up at him, then returned to preparing supper.

****"You know," Kyo started "When I was 14, I was kind of jealous of Yuki. All the girls loved him, and all the guys were so nice to him, they idolized him. Now, I want nothing to do with those giggling school girls"

We gazed up at the sky, lying down on the roof.

"really?"

"Yeah." he sighed, "so tell me, what was it like... when Yuki found you?"

"Well, I was back from work, in my tent. I was about to go wash up at the stream. I turned around to see Yuki and Shigure staring at me.

They took me to their house so I could explain why I was living in a tent. That night, there was a rock slide and it crashed my tent.

Yuki and Shigure invited me to stay there until my grandpa's house was done renovating. You pretty much know it from there.

"Yeah."

This is how it was every night. Yuki and Kyo started fighting, then Kyo would come up here. I would join him usually around 10 minutes later. We talk about stories, what's on our mind, ask questions, reflect on our lives, and anything else we can think of.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He turned to his side to face me.

"Well, I'm not going to be here for dinner, but ill make you something for you to heat up, Ok?" I turned to my side as well.

"huh? Where are you...?" He looked surprised.

"Yuki invited me out to dinner with him tomorrow." I looked at the stars as i said this. I look at the stars as if heaven is looking down on me, each star being someone who cares about me.

He sat up quickly. He clenched his fists, his jaw put his head down, then sighed.

"I swear he does this just to annoy me" I whispered under his breath.

I didn't say anything. It seemed as I wasn't supposed to hear that, as if it wasn't meant for me. I heard him sigh beside me. I looked over at him. He was gazing at me with a blank expression on his face. I smiled at him.

"Ok," His voice burned with irritation "you know how Yuki has a secret hide out? Well, I sorta do to, and I'd like to show it to you." A smile gathered on his lips as he spoke.

"Oh! You don't have to do that! It's your secret! You don't have to share it!" I waved my hands in front of me

"Calm down, calm down! I want to!" He gave me a look as he said this, his eyes said _"_You before others sometimes" he reminded me.

"Oh," I smiled at him. He smiled back warmly

**Ok! Chapter 1's done. I know it's not that long, but it was like 7 pages, not double lined in my binder. So yeah! I'll probably be updating tonight or tomorrow :D Thanks for reading! It means a lot**

**3 Kyo xD**

** -YearOfTheCat2012**


End file.
